Crash
by ruthieelz
Summary: Yusei gets hurt when his D-Wheel falls off a cliff. Can Jack help him recover? And why is Aki always trying to get Yusei to go out with her? Rated M because of reasons. Kingcrabshipping; Aki bashing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This came to mind after watching the 5Ds episode where Yusei gets kidnapped and Aki and the rest of the gang has to go find him.**

**Pairing: Jack and Yusei**

**Warnings: Yaoi. And way OOC here. And a bit of Akiza(Aki) bashing. And the use of Japanese names. **

**Rating: T for now. May be bumped up later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. **

* * *

Yusei POV

"Yusei! We're about to crash!" I heard Aki say. I roll my eyes at her. I refrained from saying "What made you realize that?". Instead, I decided to head towards my D-Wheel, which was sitting in a corner. "Come on, Aki. We need to get out of this trailer." I said to her. She smiled at me and I hopped onto my D-Wheel.

Aki got on behind me and we sped off the trailer. There was a duelist who wanted to duel me, but I just ignored him and sped off to find Jack and the rest of the gang. As Jack's name came to my mind, I smiled. I had quite the crush on the older duelist. As I was thinking about Jack, I felt a hand go down towards my crotch. It was Aki. I slapped her hand away.

Fifteen minutes later, I was nearly back to Neo Domino City. I relaxed as I knew I was near home, and hopefully near the gang. I hadn't seen Jack or the rest of the gang on the way, and I was frustrated. Just then, I felt Aki's hand go down my pants, brushing her hand over my clothes covered cock. I yanked her hand out of my pants and stared at her with a evil look in my eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at her. She had the audacity to blush. "Well?" I demanded, not amused. "I wanted to live out one of my fantasies", she replied slowly.

I looked at her slowly, my mouth agape. Then the fuse in me blew up. "WHAT?! Your fantasy is to try to get us both killed?"

She became silent. Good. Just then, she screamed and jumped out of my D-Wheel. Is she stupid? I thought, but then I saw why she jumped. There was a huge cliff and I was about to go over it. I hit for the brakes, but they wouldn't work. I think my brakes just went out. Great. That's another thing to worry about.

Just then, my D-Wheel went off the cliff. I started screaming, praying that I survive. The last thing I remember thinking about before I black out is 'Jack, I love you."

I black out.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

**Well, it's a start. Will Yusei survive? And I didn't put Mikage or Sherry in this. **

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy. :) Also, I didn't mention this last chapter, but the story is mostly in Yusei's POV. Just to make this clear.**

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around and I saw that my arm was hooked up to multiple IV's and my left leg was propped up. I had a killer headache, and I felt like I was going to puke. There was no one in the room except for the nurse, who noticed I woke up.

"Oh, Mr. Fudo. We're glad you woke up. You had quite the nasty crash. Let me go tell the doctor you're awake." I heard the nurse say. I watched her leave, and I almost passed out again. A few minutes later(which felt like an eternity to me), the doctor came in. "How are you feeling, Mr. Fudo?" he asked me.

"I feel like I got run over by a truck. I've got a killer headache, and I feel nauseous. How long was I out?" I replied weakly. "You were out about three days. We had to peform surgery on your left leg, and you lost a lot of blood." Well, that would explain why my leg was propped up.

"Doc, why do I have a killer headache?" "It's probably because of the surgery. That and you haven't eaten anything."

"Am I going to be able to eat soon? Or see my friends?" I ask. "Of course you can. As a matter of fact, I'll have some food brought up to you. And you have a couple of visitors waiting to see you. Do you feel up to seeing them?"

Of course I was. I nodded my head to the doctor, and he left the room, promising me that my food was going to be here soon. Now I had to wait for my visitors to come up and see me. I just hope that one of them is Jack.

_Jack's POV_

When I heard that Yusei ran his D-Wheel off the cliff and ended up breaking his left leg and has a slight concussion(which in my opinion, Yusei is VERY lucky to be alive right now), my heart almost jumped out of my chest. I'll admit it. I, Jack Atlas, have a crush on Yusei Fudo. Anyways, I almost didn't believe it, but Crow convinced me. So right now, I'm sitting here in the hospital waiting room with Crow, Bruno and Kiryu, waiting to hear how my Yusei is. Wait, did I say 'my Yusei?' Whatever. Here comes the doc. Let's hope it's good news.

_Yusei's POV_

I'm still waiting for my visitors to show up. At least my food arrived. Which I'm grateful for. I start drinking my dinner. I can't eat solid foods yet, because of the concussion, but that's fine. I love beef broth. The liquid feels good, as it goes down my throat. And now I'm thinking of a different liquid that could go down my throat. I am such a pervert. But I continue drinking until it's gone. As I finish, there's a knock on my hospital door.

"Come in", I said. The door opens and I see Crow, Bruno, and Kiryu, but not Jack. Figures, I knew he wasn't going to show up.

"Hi guys." I said weakly. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Crow asked. "Like shit." Just then, Jack walked into my hospital room, carrying a bouquet of red roses and a teddy bear holding a pillow saying 'Get Well Soon'.

I stare at the teddy bear, then Jack, who smiles at me, with a blush on his face.

I smile. I hope that he knows what those red roses mean.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

**For those who don't know, red roses mean love and romance. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Next chapter will have Jack and Yusei finally getting together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now the moment you have been waiting for. Chapter 3 is here.**

* * *

I stared at Jack again, who just stood there, with the roses and the teddy bear. Crow was staring at him. Jack ignored Crow and the others and walked toward my hospital bed. In my mind, I was in tears, but in reality, I couldn't stop blushing. Kiryu noticed the blush on my face and was going to say something, but a sharp look from Crow kept him silent.

"I hope you feel better Yusei. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." Jack said. I knew what he would do. He'd probably kill Crow for annoying the fuck out of him. But luckily for him, I'm still alive. Injured, but alive.

"Thanks Jack. I appreciate this." I said, still blushing. "Yusei", Crow said, feeling quite awkward for some reason. "I just remembered, Kiryu and I have something to do." Crow grabbed Kiryu and left before I could say anything. Now, the only person in the room besides Jack and I was Bruno, who was silent.

Jack gave Bruno the "Get out of here" look, and Bruno left immediately. Jack put the roses down on the table, and gave me the teddy bear. I blushed.

"Jack, I really do appreciate you being here." I said slowly. Jack just nodded his head and didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed a chair and sat down next to me.

"I've got Sector Security keeping an eye on that bitch." Jack said. I knew who he was talking about. I can't blame him for being pissed off at Aki. She was the one who caused me to be here in the hospital. "That's good. I want to strangle her for what she did to me, Jack."

"Crow didn't tell me exactly what happened before you crashed. All I know is that Aki caused the crash. What'd she do to cause it?"

I sighed as I replied "She tried to get me off while I was riding back to the city." Jack started to breathe heavily as he processed what I just told him.

"THAT BITCH TRIED TO JERK YOU OFF? WHILE YOU WERE RIDING?" Jack yelled.

"Jack, calm down. I know you're mad. I didn't like it. At all. I had to yank her hand out of my pants. Twice."

Just then, Jack leaned his head down towards me and kissed me. I gasped in shock as Jack forced his tongue in my mouth. I didn't deny him, I kissed back with full force. I groaned as he pulled away, a few minutes too soon. I looked up at him, and I pulled him back down to kiss him again. I moaned when I forced my tongue in his mouth and he started a very hot tongue war with me. I won, as I pulled away a few minutes later.

"Yusei. Judging by the kiss you just gave me, I think you feel the same way about me like I do you." Jack said, blushing. I nodded my head, unable to say anything. Jack rested his head on my uninjured arm, and we soon fell asleep together.

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

**I know this chapter is extremely short, but I had a bit of trouble with this one. **

**Next chapter will have Yusei going home from the hospital and Aki causing more trouble for Yusei.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

One week later, I was out of the hospital. It was really hard for me to walk around on crutches, but I got the hang of it. I was going to go back to my place to relax, but Jack wouldn't hear of it. Ever since Jack and I got together, he's been taking care of me. So now, I'm in the middle of an argument with Jack to go let me stay at my place, and not his. So, I'm currently in Jack's limo with him.

"Jack! Why won't you let me stay at my place? There's no stairs for me to walk on." I complained to him.

"Well Yusei, how else am I going to take care of you?" Jack smirked. "Jack. You could always stay with me at my place. THERE'S NO STAIRS! You have stairs at your place. Unless you're planning on me staying in bed, then I see no reason to stay at your house."

"I know there's no stairs at your house. Which is why you're staying with me. I don't want to be at your house. Well not yet anyways. And I know there's stairs at my place. But as you said, I am planning on keeping you in bed and you are not to move."

"Jack. First of all, that makes no sense. Second of all, I have a broken leg, and I am not paralized."

"Give it up Yusei. You're going to tire yourself out from arguing with me, so I suggest you stop protesting. I'm not going to hurt you." I nodded. As usual, he was right. I'm about to fall asleep on Jack. Luckily, he had the limo take us home(there was no way I was going to ride anytime soon. Which reminded me, I have no clue where my D-Wheel is.).

As I was wondering where my D-Wheel is, the limo stopped. Jack got out, then walked over to my side, opened the door and carried me out of the limo. He was holding me like I was his bride. Of course I was blushing.

"Jack, I can..." I started to say, but I was interupted by Jack crashing his lips onto mine. I moaned as he deepened the kiss. He stood there, while I was in his arms, kissing me for the next ten minutes. When he pulled away, he smirked at me. "Come on, Yusei. Time to get you inside my house. He had the limo driver hand him my crutches, and to my amazement, he was able to carry me and the crutches in the gigantic house that Jack owned.

_**2 weeks later...**_

"How are you feeling, Yusei?" Crow asked me. Crow and the rest of the gang(besides Aki) came over to visit me.

"I'm feeling ok. At least Jack let me stay on the bottom floor, so I don't have to climb stairs." I remember the conversation Jack and I had about that. I told him that I refused to stay upstairs. He agreed, and now I'm on the bottom floor, in a guest room. Jack was currently at the store, getting me some chocolate. "Well that's good." Bruno said. I smiled at him.

"Have you guys found my D-Wheel yet?" My D-Wheel was still missing. "Sorry, Yusei. We haven't found it yet." Kiryu said, his face saddening. "It's ok Kiryu, I'm sure it will turn up eventually. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. Normally, the butlers got the door, but Jack had fired the butlers because he felt like he didn't need them.

"Help me up, Bruno". I said. Bruno helped me up, and I wobbled on my crutches to get to the front door. I opened the front door, and there was Aki, dressed like a slut.

"Hi baby!" she said before trying to kiss me. Luckily, Crow stopped her. "Knock it off, Aki. Yusei doesn't like you." Crow said.

"What do you mean he doesn't like me?" Aki asked, obviously confused. Can she be anymore stupider? "He means that he doesn't have a thing for girls", Jack said before popping up behind me, smirking. "Hey Jack." I said.

When had Jack gotten back from the store? I didn't have time to think about that, because he picked me up into his arms, like he did the first day I got home from the hospital, and kissed me deeply. Crow and the guys were catcalling at us, while Aki looked absolutely disgusted.

"You're gay?!" Aki screeched, obviously not happy. Jack kissed me softly one more time before replying, "Yes we are."

"Why?" "Well, that's none of your damn business." Jack said before putting me down.

"I suggest you leave, Aki. No one wants you here." I demanded. Aki screamed at me, before she lunged at Jack. So she was going to attack my boyfriend, was she? I hobbled over to her on my crutches before she got to Jack and slapped her. She started crying. Jack called security and she was removed from the property.

Little did I know she was not done trying to get together with me.

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

**Well, Aki was removed from the building. For now. **

**Next chapter will probably have a bit of a time jump. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am on a updating roll. Here's chapter 5. I am bumping up the rating for this chapter. You'll see why in a bit. Warning: Most of this chapter is full of lime. **

* * *

A few weeks has passed since Aki came over to Jack's and tried to attack him. My D-Wheel still hasn't been found, and at this point, I've given up on seeing it again. My leg is almost healed, as I can walk on it a little bit without the crutches. I was placed in a walking boot, and I've been able to walk with it.

Right now, I'm at Jack's place alone. He still won't let me go back to my place, even though my leg is almost healed. I think it's because Jack doesn't want me to leave. Probably because of the whole 'Aki is trying to get to me' thing. She looked like a complete slut when I saw her last. She didn't look good at all.

Now, Jack on the other hand. He would look good in that outfit. As I thought about Jack in a skimpy outfit, I started to get hard. I hadn't touched myself since before the accident. 'Since Jack isn't home', I thought. I pulled down the shorts I was wearing, and started to stroke myself.

I moaned at the thought of Jack going down on my cock, sucking it nice and fast. I groan as I stroke myself faster.

I was about to cum, when suddenly my hand was pushed away and my cock was engulfed in wet heat. I look down, and there's Jack, sucking me off. I hadn't noticed him enter the room. That thought went away quickly when Jack fondled my balls and started to deep throat me.

"FUCK JACK, I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" I screamed as he continued to deep throat me. Jack pulled away for a second. I groaned as he pulled away. "Cum then, Yusei. Cum for me."

He went back to deep throating my cock, and the second he started to, I came right in his mouth. He swallowed every last drop that came out of me. Jack came up after swallowing and got into bed, laying next to me. I noticed the bulge in Jack's pants.

"Since you took care of me, let me take care of you, Jack." I purred at him. Jack just nodded as I removed his belt, then his pants. I noticed he wasn't wearing underwear. I decided to skip asking him why he wasn't wearing any underwear and get to sucking him off.

I start sucking his cock slowly. He groaned as I did that. "Yusei, go faster." Jack said, lust evident in his voice.

I nodded and started to deep throat him fast and hard. Jack moaned loudly at that. I continued to deep throat him for a few minutes before I went down to suck his balls. Jack seemed to like that, because his cock started to turn purple from the pleasure.

I return to deep throating him, and without any warning, Jack came inside my mouth. Like Jack, I swallowed every last drop of him. He tasted fruity, I noticed. I pull away and lay down next to him; both of us worn out.

"Yusei. Thank you for that. I really needed it." Jack said softly. "No problem, Jack. I needed it too. Let's get some sleep. I know it's the afternoon, but I think we both need the sleep." I said, already yawning. Jack agreed silently, and we both fell asleep in each others arms.

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

**I know this one's a bit on the shorter side, but this chapter is like a break from the drama. **

**And don't worry,there will be full blown sex eventually. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up a short time later, with a smile on my face. I turned my head towards Jack, who was still sleeping soundly next to me. Neither of us bothered to put our pants back on, as we decided to fall asleep without them.I get out of bed gently, making sure not to wake Jack up. I hobble to the living room with out my crutches(after I put my pants back on), and decide to watch TV. I silently watched TV until I heard a knock on the door.

I cussed myself silently for not using my crutches as I hobble to the front door. I look through the hole in the door that allowed you to see who was at the door, and I immediately got angry. It was Aki, who looked like she was a ninja.

I debated whether I should answer the door, but before I could get myself to answer it, the door was knocked down, and in came Aki. She had busted the door down with one of her duel monsters. I sigh.

"JACK! HELP ME! AKI'S HERE AND SHE'S GONNA TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU!" I screamed. He didn't hear me, so I hobbled as fast as I could to the room that Jack and I were currently sharing. I tried to shake him awake, but it didn't work.

"It's useless Yusei-kun. He's not gonna wake up. I made sure of that." I froze. Aki had followed me all the way to Jack. "What did you do to Jack?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything. I had someone give Jack a 24 hour sleeping pill." Aki said, with a sadistic tone in her voice. "Why would you do that?!" "Easy. I don't want Jack to interfere with me kidnapping you."

"You are one sadistic woman, you know that?" I said.

At this point, I was a bit scared for my life and Jack's life. Before I could call Sector Security, Aki was trying to tie my hands behind my back. But I was faster. I ran past her, got on Jack's D-Wheel and drove off. My leg was killing me as I started to head towards Bruno's place. I got there, with Aki following me. Luckily, Bruno spotted me.

"Yusei? What's going on?" Bruno asked me once I stopped the D-Wheel. "Aki's trying to kidnap me. She's knocked Jack out and I need to hide. Quick, here she comes. Hide Jack's D-Wheel somewhere. Mind if I go hide in your place?"

"Not a problem, buddy." Bruno grabbed Jack's D-Wheel and hid it in his garage, where Aki would never look. I ran into Bruno's house, and into his attic. I heard screams as Bruno told Aki that I wasn't here. I saw her zap him with a taser before she took off. I sighed with relief, as I went downstairs.

"You ok, Bruno?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go call Sector Security and report this." I nodded and I sat on his couch. I was scared straight. Just then, my phone rang. It was Jack.

_"Yusei? Where'd you go and where the hell is my D-Wheel?" _

"Jack. Aki broke in to your house and tried to kidnap me. I had to take your D-Wheel. I'm at Bruno's right now. She followed me all the way here and I was able to hide in his attic when she saw him and tazered him. She left. Bruno went to call Sector Security." I said, nearly in tears. Jack could sense I was close to tears.

_"Yusei. Don't cry. We'll get her out of our lives soon. In the meantime.. OH SHIT!"_

Click. Aki must have went back to Jack. I need to get back there and save him.

"Yusei? I called Sector Security. They're on their way to Jack's house." Bruno said.

"Good. We need to get back there. Aki's got Jack and I'm afraid she'll do something to him." I said, scared.

"Ok let's go. But let me call Crow and Kiryu. They need to be there to help."

"Please make that call quick. I'm scared." "Don't worry Yusei. Jack will be saved."

I gave Bruno a hug, unaware that things were going to get worse between Aki and Jack.

We needed to get to Jack now.

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

**The drama isn't over yet. **

**Next chapter will have Yusei rushing over to save Jack. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Will Yusei get to Jack in time to stop Aki? Read on to find out!**

* * *

I was biting my fingernails. Bruno had insisted we wait for Crow and Kiryu. I almost hit him when he said that, but I composed myself. Just then, Crow walked in the house with Kiyru and the wonder twins, Rua and Ruka. Wait. Rua and Ruka? Aren't they supposed to be on vacation? Oh well.

"Rua? Ruka? What are you guys doing back?" Weren't you two on vacation?" I asked.

"We just got back today. We rushed over when Crow told us what was going on and we wanted to help out." Rua said. She looked upset.

"Ok guys, let's go save Jack!" Bruno said. " I hopped on to Jack's D-Wheel and we all started to head over to Jack's. We rode as fast as we could, but it didn't seem fast enough for me. When we got to Jack's house, Sector Security hadn't arrived yet.

Just then, I heard a scream. It was Jack. I ran inside before Crow or any of the others told me to stop. I ran upstairs where I heard the scream. Jack had moved back upstairs after I had left, apparently. I ran into the room, and what I saw horrified me. Jack was tied up, and there was Aki, whipping him with barbed wire. I nearly threw up at the site of Jack with all the blood on him.

"Aki. Put the barbed wire down. Leave Jack alone. " I said. Aki turned around and was surprised to see me. She put the barbed wire down, and ran over to me and tried to give me a hug.

"YUSEI-KUN!" She squealed. "Save it, Aki." I replied angrily. Aki then tried to grab the barbed wire, but I stopped her. I grabbed her hands. "Leave Jack alone. Leave me alone. I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. I'm gay. Get over it." I screamed at her.

Aki chuckled evilly, but said nothing. I put her hands down, and she grabbed something out of her pocket. It was a 9mm silver pistol. "If I can't have you, then no one will, you faggot," she said. She shot Jack in the chest, and then turned to me and shot me in the leg and chest.

I screamed and the last thing I heard was the sound of Sector Security finally arriving and Crow shouting my name.

**End Chapter 7**

* * *

**I know this one is really short. But I left you guys with a cliffhanger. **

**I can't seem to give Yusei a break, can I?**

**Next chapter: Will Yusei and Jack survive? And will Aki finally be finished hurting Jack and Yusei?**

**Also, I don't condone the use of the word faggot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now let's see if our two favorite people survived, shall we? Here's chapter 8. Warning: This is a Jack-centric chapter. So mostly Jack's POV here. Another warning: the use of the word fag. **

* * *

_No one's POV_

Jack Atlas woke up from his hospital bed, with scars all over his body from where Aki had whipped him with the barbed wire, and where the doctors had to remove the bullet from his chest.

_Jack's POV_

Ugh. My head hurts. My whole body hurts. I feel like I was attacked by my own Red Dragon Archfiend. But of course, I knew that wasn't the case. That psychotic bitch Aki had attacked me and Yusei. As soon as I get out of this hospital bed, I'm going to make sure that bitch gets locked up for good.

Speaking of hospital beds, I look around and I notice that I'm the only one in the room. Why isn't Yusei in the room with me? I hit the nurse call button, and the nurse comes rushing in.

"Good to see you're awake, Mr. Atlas. Is there anything you need?" the nurse asked me.

"Yeah. Why isn't Yusei Fudo in the same room as me?" I asked.

"Mr. Fudo is still in surgery. We will put him in here as soon as he is out of surgery. Is there anything else you need, Mr. Atlas?"

"Yes, of course. I need to talk to Officer Ushio. Is he here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's here. He wants to talk to you and Mr. Fudo. I'll let him know you're ready to see him." The nurse said, before she left. I sigh as I wait for Ushio, thanking the higher powers I'm alive.

_Yusei's POV_

Why must I always wake up in a damn hospital? I'm sick of the hospital. I stare up, and there is a bunch of bright lights. I must still be in the O.R. I blink at the doctor, then I pass out again.

_Jack's POV_

I'm sitting up in bed, watching some T.V when Ushio came in. And right behind him was Carly. I groan at the sight of Carly. I know she's a reporter and all, but did she really need to be here?

"Hey Jack, how are you? Ushio asked me.

"I've been better." I replied. "Still waiting to hear how Yusei is doing, though."

"I need to get your statement on what happened." Ushio said.

"Very well."

_Flashback(still Jack's POV) _

_I had just woken up. Yusei and I had just sucked each other off, a couple hours earlier. I looked over next to me, and Yusei wasn't there. Maybe he was in the bathroom, I wondered. When I got up and looked in the bathroom, Yusei wasn't there. I looked around all over the house and Yusei wasn't anywhere in site. _

_I grab my cellphone and I call him. Yusei immediately answered._

___"Yusei? Where'd you go and where the hell is my D-Wheel?" I asked with worry in my voice. _

___"Jack. Aki broke in to your house and tried to kidnap me. I had to take your D-Wheel. I'm at Bruno's right now. She followed me all the way here and I was able to hide in his attic when she saw him and tazered him. She left. Bruno went to call Sector Security." Yusei said. _

___He sounded like he was about to cry. I slapped myself because I thought I heard screaming earlier and I thought it was my dream. It wasn't, obviously._

_____"Yusei. Don't cry. We'll get her out of our lives soon. In the meantime.. OH SHIT!" I immediately hung up the phone. Aki was in my room, with some barbed wire. _

_____"You stole my man, you fag. Now I'm going to make you pay." Aki said evilly, with a smirk on her ugly ass face. ______She tied my arms and legs to the bed posts, and I started screaming as she started hitting me with that damn barbed wire. She kept hitting me a couple of times until she immediately stopped. Yusei had walked into the room._

_____"YUSEI-KUN!" She squealed. "Save it, Aki." Yusei said angrily. Aki then tried to grab the barbed wire, but Yusei stopped her, and grabbed her hands. ______"Leave Jack alone. Leave me alone. I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. I'm gay. Get over it." I heard Yusei scream at her. She didn't say anything; instead Yusei put her arms down and she pulled a pistol out of her pocket. _

_____I gulped, as I had a feeling what she would do next. _

_____"If I can't have you, then no one will, you faggot," I heard Aki scream before she shot me in the chest. I blacked out._

_____End Flashback_

"And that's all I remember, Officer." I said.

"That explains everything then. You will be glad to know that Aki is in jail right now, and she won't be getting bail." Ushio told me. I sighed in relief.

"Carly, do you have this all recorded?"

"Of course. Jack, I hope you feel better." Carly said. I was surprised. Normally she would jump up and try to attack me. I guess she must have gotten over her crush on me. The two left, and I was nearly exhausted.

I passed out after a few minutes of watching TV, hoping Yusei would be ok and in the room with me when I woke up.

**End Chapter 8**

* * *

**Well, what a good way to end a chapter. I think. Sorry it took so long, I had a bit of family trouble. **

**Next chapter will have Yusei waking up for good, and probably Aki's trial. **

**Carly won't be messing with Jack in this one. She was only there to help Ushio.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9. I think there's about one more chapter, plus the epilogue left in this story. I may do a sequel. But for now, here's Chapter 9.**

**Sorry it's late. I've had a bit of family issues these past couple of weeks, plus I just got home from the hospital. **

* * *

_Yusei's POV _

When I woke up again, I was next to Jack, who was sleeping. I smiled at him. The nurse immediately walked in the room.

"Mr. Fudo, glad to see you're awake. I'll go tell the doctor you're awake." She rushed off to find the doctor. I just stared at Jack again, who was snoring lightly. I then decide to look at the damages. I had a huge scar in the middle of my chest where that bitch shot me. I'm guessing I had to have surgery to remove it.

My leg was REALLY sore; I wanted to put a heat pack on it. As I thought of all the things I could do to Aki, the doctor walked in.

"Hey doc." I said, smiling.

"Hello Mr. Fudo. I'm glad to see you're awake and recovering. You gave and your friends quite a scare." the doc said. "How bad am I?"

"Well, we had to remove the bullet from your chest, which was very successful. As for the bullet in your leg, when we went to remove it, it fell out. Now we don't know what happened, but you have to be grateful that its gone."

Of course I was grateful. I'm glad I'm alive and there's no bullets in me(or Jack). "When can Jack and I leave?" I asked.

"I'll keep you guys another night just to make sure there's no complications. Tomorrow you guys should be free to go." I thank the doctor and he leaves. I sigh as I lay back down in my bed and attempt to fall asleep.

It's going to be a long night.

**The Next Day(still Yusei's POV)**

"Yusei! Wake up, love. We need to get ready. We're being discharged today." I heard Jack say. I groan softly as I wake up.

"Jack?" I say softly. I see Jack smiling at me.

"Hello there sleepyhead. Time to go." I saw that he was already dressed and ready to go.

"Mmn, k. Let me get dressed. Help me up?" Jack smirked and helped me up. I got dressed and we were both wheelchaired to the front, where Crow was there to pick me up.

"Jack, Yusei. I'm glad you guys are ok. Now lets get you back home." Crow said.

"Crow. Take us to my place. I don't want to climb stairs at Jack's again." I said.

Jack gave me a look that said that 'You're in for it, Yusei'.

I smirked at him.

This should be an interesting ride home.

**End Chapter 9**

* * *

**Sorry this is a VERY short chapter. I'll try to get Chapter 10 out soon and make it longer than this one. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10. I could barely get myself to finish this chapter, due to some major family issues I've been dealing with. Let's see how harsh Aki's punishment is going to be. This is the final chapter. **

**Also, there's a lemon in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Yusei's POV_

It's been a week since Jack and I were released from the were now currently resting in my bed. My leg was almost healed, and my chest has healed fully. Crow told me that they had a surprise for me and that the bitch's trial was going to be in a few days. I couldn't wait for it. I hope she gets life in prison. Jack was asleep, and we were both naked. Jack had cornered me last night.

_Last Night(No Ones POV)_

_Yusei was fixing the bed sheets, getting ready to go to bed, when Jack came in the room, wearing absolutely nothing. Jack came up behind Yusei and grinded against Yusei's ass. Yusei groaned. _

_"Jack, come on. I need to get to bed." Yusei said, already starting to be turned on by Jack's actions._

_"We'll go to bed later, Yusei-kun." Jack purred. Yusei sighed and turned around. He was immediately pulled into a kiss. Yusei groaned as their tongues fought for dominance in their mouth. Jack pushed Yusei to the bed that he and Yusei shared. Jack stripped all of his clothes off, then proceeded to take Yusei's clothes off.  
_

_Yusei groaned as Jack then started to suck Yusei's left nipple. "Jack, skip the damn foreplay. Just take me already." Yusei said, his erection starting to leak with pre cum. _

_Jack ignored Yusei's pleas and continued his assault on his nipples. Yusei continued to moan loudly. Jack pulled away after a few moments, and moved towards Yusei. He decided to get on with it, because he himself was feeling his own actions towards Yusei and was very horny. _

_Jack slammed into Yusei without any warning, which made Yusei mewl loudly. He waited until Yusei adjusted to him and then he started off with a very slow pace. _

_"Jack! Go faster!" Yusei moaned. _

_"As you wish, my love." Jack sped up and continued ramming into Yusei, hitting his prostate each time. Yusei started shaking a bit, before he came all over his and Jack's chest. Jack moved a little bit more before he came as well. Jack pulled out, both of them tired as hell and content._

_Yusei's POV_

"Jack, I love you." I said softly before I got out of bed to take my shower for the day.

**Later on in the day...**

"Come on, Jack. I want to see what Crow's surprise is." I yelled. Jack came out of the kitchen, with a cup of ramen in his hand.

"You don't mind driving, do you Yusei? I want to eat." Jack said. I facepalmed.

"NOW you want to eat? You wouldn't eat earlier when I offered." I said.

"Does it matter? Can we go now?"

"Fine." We both get on Jack's D-Wheel and I start to drive towards Crow and Kiryu's place. Crow recently proposed to Kiryu and Kiryu moved in with Crow. Anyways, we get to their house in record time, and I walk into the house with Jack.

"Hey Crow, Kiryu, anyone home?" I ask. Just then, my eyes were covered by Jack.

"What the fuck Jack?" I snapped.

"It's a part of your surprise, so shut it and enjoy. And don't crash into anything." Jack said, smirking.

I sighed as I followed him, trying to feel where objects were so I didn't have to bump my head into anything. He led me to Crow and Kiryu's balcony, and Jack uncovered my eyes. I nearly fainted, as there was my D-Wheel, all fixed up.

"HOLY CRAP! How?" I was at a loss for words.

"We fixed it up. We knew you couldn't keep riding Jack's and you'd prefer it if you had yours again." Kiryu said. I said nothing; instead I ran over to the boys and gave them a huge hug. They hugged me back and I knew that everything was going to be alright again. Or so I hoped.

**Three days later.. in the courtroom**

"How does the jury find the defendant?" The judge asked. (A/N: I'm no good at writing courtroom scenes. I'm sorry.)

"We find Aki Izayoi guilty of two counts of attempted murder." one of the jury members said.

I cheered inside my head. I saw Jack smirk, and the bitch fall to the ground as the judge sentenced her to a life in the mines.

We walked out of the courtroom, hopped unto our separate D-Wheels, and head on our ways. Jack followed me back to my house, where he proceeded to literally grab me the second I get off my D-Wheel and take me to my room.

"Jack, calm down." I sighed. He was already stripping my clothes off. There is no stopping this man from sex.

"I thought we should celebrate." Jack said, sucking on my neck. I moan.

The next three hours were pure bliss.

We may have had a rocky start, but Jack was there with me when we took Aki down and put her in her place.

Well something like that. I'm sure that Jack would agree.

Now, it's time for peace.

**END Chapter 10 and END of _Crash_**

* * *

**I am so, so sorry this is up later than I thought it would be. This is the end of the story. There probably won't be a epilogue. **

**So I'm marking this story as complete. I may come and change stuff if I want or need to. **

**Thank you guys for following this story and adding this to your favorites. I appreciate it. And thanks for the reviews as well. **

**~RuthieElz**


End file.
